The related art discloses spark plugs having a composition resistor in the insulator for reducing the spark burn-off and for interference suppression. The temperature load caused by the ignition current and the heat of combustion may result in oxidation of the composition resistor packet, thus increasing the resistance. This increase in resistance may result in blockage of the ignition current.